This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
One of the challenges of designing fire protection sprinklers is to design the sprinkler to provide a spray distribution of fire suppressant fluid to meet the needs of the desired application. The design of sprinklers for use in an attic or under a sloped roof or ceiling can often present challenges to provide adequate distribution of fire suppressant both directly below and laterally to each side of the sprinkler.